Blog utente:Larry Berry/Intervista a J.K. Rowling, 30 luglio 2007, ''The Leaky Cauldron''
Pochi giorni dopo la pubblicazione dell'ultimo libro, JK Rowling tenne una web-chat sul sito The Leaky Cauldron per poter fornire maggiori dettagli su cosa accade dopo l'ultimo capitolo della saga. Qui si scopre anche che alcuni dettagli (inseriti nel libro The Cursed Child) in realtà erano già stati immaginati dalla scrittrice nel 2007, non in tempi recenti. Ecco la traduzione in italiano. 30 luglio 2007, ''The Leaky Cauldron'' Cos’ha imparato il mondo magico e com’è cambiata la società in conseguenza della guerracontro Voldemort? (cioè, non in conseguenza delle carriere future del Trio) Il ministero non è più corrotto, e con Kingsley a capo è stata sradicata la discriminazione. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny e gli altri ovviamente giocano un ruolo importante nella ricostruzione della società magica attraverso le loro future carriere. Non dovevamo vedere Ginny dispiegare grandi abilità magiche in Deathly Hallows? e scoprire perché è importante che sia la settima figlia? Il suo ruolo nei libri è solo quello di essere la ragazza di cui Harry si innamora? Credo che Ginny abbia dimostrato grandi poteri nella battaglia finale, e che per essere una strega sedicenne se la sia cavata piuttosto bene. Non ricordo di aver mai detto che lo status di settima figlia sarebbe stato importante…. sicuro che l’ho detto? Lucius Malfoy e gli altri Mangiamorte fuggiti tornano ad Azkaban? No, i Malfoy riescono ancora una volta a sfuggire ai guai perché alla fine della battaglia i loro interessi personali coincidevano con quelli di Harry. Nel capitolo su Kings’ Cross, Harry e Silente sono dietro al velo o in un mondo intermedio tra vita e morte? Puoi deciderlo tu, ma credo che Harry sia entrato in una specie di limbo tra vita e morte. Harry e Voldemort sono lontani parenti, attraverso i Peverell? Il nonno di Voldemort ottenne l’anello dei Peverell? Sì, Harry e Voldemort sono lontani parenti attraverso i Peverell. Naturalmente quasi tutte le famiglie di maghi sono imparentate, se torniamo indietro di secoli. Come dico chiaramente nel settimo libro, il sangue dei Peverell è nelle vene di moltissime famiglie. Come ti sei sentita quando hai finalmente scritto il bacio di Ron e Hermione, atteso da tanti fan? Mi è piaciuto molto scriverlo, e il fatto che sia Hermione a prendere l’iniziativa! Ron ha finalmente capito il C.R.E.P.A, e ci ha guadagnato un bacio! Perché Albus Silente può vedere harry sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità in alcuni momenti? Nei libri il mantello è infallibile solo contro chi non possiede una Reliquia della morte… Silente, che sapeva fare incantesimi non verbali, usava “hominum revelio”. Cos’è successo a Winky? E’ ancora a Hogwarts, ed è stata una degli elfi che hanno attaccato i mangiamorte nella battaglia finale. Hermione continua a lavorare al CREPA? e la vita degli elfi è migliorata? Hermione inizia la sua carriera post-Hogwarts al Dipartimento per il controllo e la regolamentazione delle creature magiche, dove fa molto per migliorare la vita degli elfi. Poi, anche se dal suo dialogo con Scrimgeour non si sarebbe mai detto, passa al Dipartimento per l’applicazione della legge magica. Teddy cresce con sua nonna? Sì, con Andromeda. Ma a differenza di Neville, anche lui educato dalla nonna, Teddy ha il suo padrino, Harry, e tutti gli amici di suo padre nell’Ordine, può visitarli e stare con loro. Quali sono le professioni di Harry Hermione Ron Ginny e Luna? Ho già risposto per Hermione. Kingsley diventa ministro della magia e ovviamente chiede a Harry di diventare capo degli Auror. Harry accetta: solo perché Voldemort è morto non vuol dire che non ci sono più i maghi oscuri. Ron va con George ai Tiri Vispi Weasley, che fa grandi affari. Dopo qualche anno come giocatrice di Quidditch con le Holyhead Harpies, Ginny si ritira per mettere su famiglia e diventare corrispondente di Quidditch per la Gazzetta del Profeta! Chi o cosa è Pix esattamente? è legato alla storia del Barone sanguinario? No. E’ uno spirito del caos penetrato tanto tempo fa nell’edificio e che si è dimostrato impossibile da cacciare! Le Reliquie della Morte sono basate su una favola o un mito della vita reale? forse “The Pardoner’s Tale” di Chaucer. Cosa è successo a Luna, si è sposata? E’ diventata una famosa naturalista, che ha scoperto e classificato molte nuove specie animali (ma purtroppo non ha mai trovato un Ricciocorno Schiottoso, e ha dovuto ammettere che suo padre se l’era inventato). Alla fine si è sposata (molto dopo Harry & co.) con un altro naturalista e nipote del grande Newt Scamandro (lol!) Cosa significa “diviso nell’essenza”? Silente sospettava che l’essenza del serpente fosse divisa, che contenesse parte dell’anima di Voldemort, e per questo gli obbedisse così ciecamente e così bene. Questo spiega anche perché Harry, ultimo e involontario Horcrux, poteva vedere così bene attraverso gli occhi del serpente, come attraverso quelli di Voldemort. Qui Silente pensa a voce alta, avvicinandosi alla verità con l’aiuto del Pensatoio. Qual era il peggior ricordo di Dudley? Credo che di fronte ai dissennatori si sia visto per la prima volta com’era realmente. E’ stato molto doloroso, ma è stata una lezione utile, e ha dato avvio alla sua trasformazione. Chi ha ucciso Remus e Tonks? Mi è dispiaciuto così tanto vederli morire… Mi dispiace! La sera della pubblicazione ho visto due persone vestite come Remus e Tonks e mi sono sentita in colpa mentre firmavo i loro libri! Remus è stato ucciso da Dolohov e Tonks da Bellatrix. L’assenza del ritratto di Piton nell’ufficio del preside nell’ultima scena è voluta? E’ voluta. Piton aveva lasciato l’incarico prima di morire, quindi non meritava di essere incluso. Ma mi piace pensare che Harry abbia provveduto a inserire il suo ritratto prima o poi. Se la bacchetta sceglie il mago, allora perché le bacchette si possono passare di padre in figlio? (Neville ha quella del padre) Come dice Ollivander, un mago può usare qualsiasi bacchetta o quasi, ma una bacchetta che l’ha scelto funziona meglio. Dove c’è un legame di parentela la bacchetta funziona meglio. Come ha fatto la Umbridge a evocare un patronus mentre indossava il ciondolo? Perché è una persona molto cattiva. Ha un’affinità con quell’oggetto orribile, che anziché ostacolarla l’aiuta. Cosa succede a Percy? Torna al ministero? Sì, il “nuovo” Percy diventa alto funzionario sotto Kingsley. Come ha fatto Neville a ottenere la spada di Grifondoro, c’è un legame con il cappello? Decisamente sì! Neville, che merita di essere in Grifondoro, ha chiesto aiuto come l’ha chiesto Harry nella Camera dei segreti, e la spada di Grifondoro è stata trasportata nel suo vecchio cappello… Il cappello era di Grifondoro in origine, come sapete. Unci-Unci si sbagliava: Grifondoro non ha “rubato” la spada, a meno di essere goblin fanatici e credere che tutti gli oggetti fatti dai goblin appartengano a loro. Azkaban userà ancora i dissennatori? Assolutamente no. Kingley non lo permetterebbe. L’uso dei dissennatori è sempre stato un sintomo della corruzione del Ministero, come Silente ha sempre detto. Puoi descrivere la sala comune dei Tassorosso, l’unica che non abbiamo mai visto? Si entra da un dipinto appeso vicino alle cucine, come immagino avrete dedotto. E’ una stanza molto accogliente, l’esatto opposto del sotterraneo di piton. Molti festoni gialli, comode poltrone, e tunnel sotterranei che portano ai dormitori, i quali hanno tutti porte rotonde come coperchi di barili. Come se la passa George senza suo fratello? Non credo che smetterà mai di soffrire, e questo fa soffrire me. Ma chiama Fred il suo primo figlio, e poi ha una carriera di grande successo, aiutato dal buon vecchio Ron. Hagrid doveva vedere i Thestral per addestrarli. Chi ha visto morire? Molte persone, ha vissuto a lungo. Cosa vedeva Silente nello specchio delle Brame? La sua famiglia viva, intera e felice: Ariana, Percival e Kendra, e Aberforth riconciliatosi con lui. Avevi promesso che qualcuno avrebbe fatto magia in età avanzata nel settimo libro. Non capisco chi sia! Chiedo scusa ma ho cambiato idea nel frattempo! All’inizio volevo scrivere che una persona era riuscita a entrare a Hogwarts senza aver mai fatto magie prima di quel momento, ma dopo aver scritto il terzo libro ho cambiato idea. Come ha fatto Voldemort a riavere la sua bacchetta dopo il suo lungo esilio? Codaliscia, per ingraziarsi Voldemort, l’ha recuperata dal punto in cui era caduta e gliel’ha riportata. Ammetto che per un topo sia stata una bella impresa, ma sono creature molto intelligenti! Qualche personaggio è cambiato in modi inaspettati, crescendo? Sono diventati tutti come me li aspettavo e li avevo previsti. Nessuno mi ha sorpreso più di tanto! Cosa c’entra il fatto che Voldemort sia stato concepito grazie a una pozione d’amore con il fatto che non è capace di comprendere l’amore? Era un modo simbolico di mostrare che era nato da un’unione senza amore; ma certo, tutto sarebbe cambiato se Merope fosse sopravvissuta e l’avesse cresciuto amandolo. L’incanto sotto cui Tom Riddle ha generato Voldemort è importante perché mostra coercizione, ed è un modo molto brutto di venire al mondo. Pensi che Piton sia un eroe? Sì, ma un eroe pieno di difetti. Un antieroe, forse. Non è un uomo molto simpatico. Rimane piuttosto crudele, aggressivo, ingiusto, pieno di insicurezze e amarezze. Eppure ha amato, e ha mostrato lealtà a quell’amore. Voldemort non ha mai detto a nessuno degli Horcrux, quindi come ha fatto Regulus a scoprirli? La magia degli horcrux non è un’invenzione di Voldemort; come è scritto nel libro, altri maghi l’hanno fatta prima di lui, anche se nessuno ne aveva mai creati sei. Voldemort ha dato indizi indiretti: nella sua arroganza, credeva che nessuno fosse abbastanza intelligente da capirli. (Lo fa nel cimitero di Little Hangleton, davanti a Harry). L’ha fatto anche con Regulus, e Regulus ha indovinato che era per questo che Voldemort era convinto di non poter morire. Lily ha mai ricambiato i sentimenti di Piton? Sì. Potrebbe anche essere stata innamorata di lui (di certo gli voleva bene come amico) se lui non avesse amato così tanto la magia oscura, e non avesse frequentato gente così poco raccomandabile. Sceglieresti il Mantello come reliquia, o uno degli altri? Sarei tentata, come Harry, di scegliere la Pietra. Ma credo, come crede Harry alla fine, che la più grande saggezza sia accettare che tutti prima o poi dobbiamo morire, e andare oltre. Quindi cosa succede ai dissennatori? Se ne vanno, vengono distrutti, o cosa? Non si può distruggere un dissennatore, ma se ne può limitare il numero se si eliminano le condizioni in cui essi si moltiplicano, cioè disperazione e degrado. Come ho già detto, tuttavia, il Ministro non li usa più per tormentare gli oppositori. Perché Fanny non torna indietro per aiutare Harry? Visto che Harry è stato così leale con Silente pensavo che Fanny sarebbe passata a lui… Qualcosa doveva lasciare la scuola per sempre quando è morto Silente, e ho deciso che doveva essere Fanny. Silente è stato un grand’uomo, insostituibile, e la perdita di Fanny (e il fatto che fosse non-trasferibile!) lo esprimeva simbolicamente. Perché Colin Canon era ancora uno studente a Hogwarts pur essendo figlio di babbani? Dovevano arrestarlo, non farlo tornare a scuola! Quindi non sarebbe dovuto morire. Colin non era uno studente. Era tornato a Hogwarts di nascosto, con il resto dell’ES, con Fred e George e gli altri. Non sarebbe dovuto restare lì quando la McGranitt gli ha detto di andarsene, ma purtroppo è restato. Come fa Silente a capire il Serpentese? Silente parlava Maride, Gobbledegook dei goblin e Serpentese. Era un grand’uomo. Allock si riprenderà mai? No, né io vorrei che si riprendesse. E’ felice dove è, e io sto meglio senza di lui! Il mondo magico ora sa che Piton era dalla parte di Silente, o pensano ancora che sia scappato per paura? Harry si sforza di rendere noto a tutti l’eroismo di Piton. Certo, questo non impedisce a Rita Skeeter di scrivere un altro libro, “Piton: Santo o Criminale?” Teddy Lupin è un lupo mannaro? No, è un Metamorfomagus come sua madre. Nella serie si parla spesso di calzini, come la passione di Dobby per loro o il fatto che Silente dica di vederli nello Specchio. Perché tutti questi calzini? Niente di profondo. Servono solo a far ridere. Chi ha ucciso Voldemort per creare i vari Horcrux? Diario – Mirtilla; Coppa – Hepzibah Smith; Ciondolo – un vagabondo babbano; Nagini – Bertha Jorkins (quando Voldemort riacquista in parte il suo corpo può già usare una bacchetta, purché la vittima sia immobilizzata); Diadema – un contadino albanese; Anello – Tom Riddle senior. Perché Silente voleva che Ron avesse il suo Spegnino? Perché sapeva che Ron poteva aver bisogno di un po’ più di aiuto degli altri due. Silente capiva l’importanza di Ron nel trio. Non era il più bravo o il più intelligente, ma li teneva insieme; il suo umorismo e il suo buon cuore erano essenziali. I dissennatori hanno l’anima? No. E’ questo che li rende così spaventosi! Qual era il terzo profumo che Hermione sentiva nell’amortentia? La particolare “essenza di Ron”? Credo fossero i capelli di Ron. Ogni persona ha un particolare odore dei capelli, non trovate? La divisione tra le case è ancora forte come negli anni di Harry? Serpeverde non è più il bastione dei Purosangue. Ma ha ancora una brutta reputazione, da cui le paure di Albus Potter. Lily odiava Mulciber e Avery. Se Piton l’amava davvero, perché non ha rinunciato a loro per lei? E’ questa la tragedia di Piton. Se fosse potuto tornare indietro non sarebbe più diventato un mangiamorte, ma come tante persone insicure e vulnerabili (come Codaliscia) voleva sentirsi parte di qualcosa di grande e potente. Voleva Lily ma voleva anche Mulciber. Non ha mai capito davvero l’avversione di Lily: era così accecato dalla sua attrazione per il lato oscuro che pensava che Lily l’avrebbe trovato affascinante se fosse diventato un vero mangiamorte. Cosa significa essere il Signore della Morte? Come spiega Silente, il vero Signore della Morte accetta di dover morire, e che ci sono cose molto peggiori della morte, nel mondo dei viventi. Non si tratta di lottare per l’immortalità, ma di accettare la mortalità. Sono rimasta molto delusa nel vedere Harry usare il Crucio, si è poi pentito di averlo usato? Harry non è, e non è mai stato, un santo. Come Piton, ha difetti ed è mortale. Gli errori di Harry sono in primo luogo la rabbia e un’occasionale arroganza. In questa occasione è molto arrabbiato e agisce di conseguenza. Si trova inoltre in una situazione estrema, e tenta di difendere qualcuno di molto buono contro un nemico violento e assassino. Qual è il momento più divertente della serie secondo te? Mi sento vanitosa a rispondere! Il mio preferito in questo libro è la battuta di Ron “really captures the scope and tragedy of the thing, doesn’t it?” A chi ha dato Harry la mappa del malandrino? Secondo me a nessuno dei suoi figli, ma James l’ha rubata dalla scrivania di suo padre! Cosa voleva dire Petunia alla fine del capitolo “Dursleys Departing”? Credo che per un momento stesse per dire “buona fortuna” a Harry; che stesse per ammettere che il suo odio di lui e del suo mondo era nato dalla gelosia. Ma non ce l’ha fatta; anni passati a fingere che essere “normale” fosse la cosa migliore l’hanno resa troppo dura. Fatti una domanda e risponditi da sola! Oooooh sei cattivo. Devo ammettere che non ho capito perché nessuno mi ha mai chiesto di cosa era fatta la bacchetta di Silente! E non avrei potuto rispondere, perché avrei fatto capire subito che era importante! Il diadema di zia Muriel è importante? No, serve solo a far capire che razza di vecchia megera è. Harry sa ancora parlare serpentese quando non è più un Horcrux? No, perde l’abilità e ne è molto felice. Come ha fatto Aberforth a entrare in possesso dello specchio di Sirius? Vedete Aberforth che incontra Mundungus a Hogsmeade. In quella occasione Mundungus, che aveva preso lo specchio a Grimmauld Place, lo vende a Aberforth. Se Moody aveva un occhio magico e Codaliscia una mano magica, non c’era un modo di creare un orecchio magico, se non altro per tappare il buco e rendere George più simmetrico? Sì, avrebbe potuto indossare un orecchio finto (mi viene da ridere al pensiero, credo sia meglio il buco!) Qual è il molliccio di Silente? Il cadavere di sua sorella. Cosa fa ora la Umbridge? Arrestata, interrogata e imprigionata per crimini contro i figli di babbani. I babbani notano che ora che Voldemort è morto non succedono più cose strane? Sì, il mondo sembra un posto più bello, e con la scomparsa dei dissennatori migliora anche il tempo meteorologico! Quest’anno in UK l’estate sembra influenzata dai dissennatori… Come fanno esattamente i figli di babbani a ricevere le abilità magiche? Da qualche parte nel loro albero genealogico ci sarà un mago, anche molte generazioni fa. Il gene ricompare in luoghi inaspettati. Rita Skeeter fa ancora la giornalista? Certo, cosa potrebbe fermarla? Immagino che abbia immediatamente pubblicato una biografia di Harry dopo che Harry ha sconfitto Voldemort. Un quarto di verità e tre quarti di spazzatura. Hermione è riuscita a ritrovare i suoi genitori e a togliere l’incantesimo di memoria? Sì, li ha riportati subito a casa. Minerva era innamorata di Albus? No! non è che tutti si innamorano di tutti gli altri… Perché nessuno sapeva che Lily e Piton erano amici a scuola, James non sapeva del loro passato? Sì, era noto a tutti che i due fossero amici, e poi avessero litigato. James aveva sempre sospettato che Piton avesse sentimenti profondi per Lily, e questo era un motivo del comportamento di James verso Piton. I Cannoni di Chudley vinceranno mai la coppa del mondo di Quiddich? Poveretti, forse. ma dovrebbero rimpiazzare l’intera squadra e bere diversi calderoni di Felix Felicis. Perché Regulus ha cambiato idea? Non era pronto per la realtà della vita come Mangiamorte. Fu il tentato omicidio di Kreacher da parte di Voldemort a fargli cambiare idea. Scorpius ha gli stessi difetti di suo padre, o Draco ha insegnato cose migliori ai suoi figli? Scorpius ha molte sventure, non ultimo il nome, poverino… ma credo che Scorpius sia meglio di suo padre, a cui la sventura ha aperto gli occhi. Draco e Harry fanno pace quando Voldemort muore? Non proprio. C’è un riavvicinamento perché Harry sa che Draco odiava essere un mangiamorte, e non avrebbe ucciso Silente; analogamente, Draco sentiva pur controvoglia una certa gratitudine verso Harry che gli aveva salvato la vita. Vera amicizia neanche a parlarne, erano successe troppe brutte cose. Perché Piton si curava così poco? Buona domanda. Miopia? Guardava nello specchio e si vedeva bello? Probabilmente dava più valore ad altre qualità. La pietra sarà mai ritrovata, lì nella foresta? Penso di no. Immagino sia stata schiacciata dallo zoccolo di un centauro mentre i centauri correvano all’aiuto dei combattenti di Hogwarts, e poi sia stata seppellita. La fattura sull’incarico di insegnante di Arti Oscure è stata debellata? Sì finalmente! A proposito, so che qualcuno ha chiesto di Raptor. Insegnava a Hogwarts da più di un anno, ma non Arti Oscure. Prima aveva insegnato Babbanologia. Cos’è successo a Aberforth? E’ ancora lì alla Testa di porco, gioca con le sue capre. Ho comprato una Nimbus 2000 e vira sempre a sinistra… cosa posso fare senza bacchetta (rotta da un ippogrifo) per ripararla? Mmmm, vai all’Arkie Aldelton’s Kwik Repair Shop. Mai tentare di riparare una scopa a casa, le conseguenze sono potenzialmente disastrose. Narcissa Malfoy è davvero una mangiamorte? No, non ha mai avuto il Marchio nero, e non è mai stata ufficialmente membro. Ma le sue idee erano identiche a quelle di suo marito finché Voldemort ha deciso la morte di suo figlio. Il signor Weasley ha mai riparato la moto di Sirius? Sì, e l’ha data a Harry. Pensi che Silente volesse più bene a Ron di quanto Ron e Harry credessero? Sì. Da quello che gli dicevano Harry e gli altri professori, Silente capiva Ron meglio di quanto Ron immaginasse. E gli piaceva. Fiorenzo torna mai dai suoi simili? Sì, il resto del branco è costretto ad ammettere che l’atteggiamento pro-Umani di Fiorenzo non era vergognoso ma onorevole. Qual è la tua scena preferita in Deathly Hallows? Capitolo 34. Il patronus di James è un cervo e quello di Lily una cerva: coincidenza? No, spesso il patronus cambia per assumere l’aspetto della persona amata, perché la persona amata diventa il “pensiero felice” che genera il patronus. Poiché Voldemort aveva paura della morte, sceglie di diventare un fantasma? No, non lo è. E’ costretto a esistere nella forma avvizzita e rachitica che vediamo a Kings’ Cross. C’erano 7 Horcrux e non 6, come Silente aveva lasciato intendere? E quindi significa che l’anima di Voldemort aveva 8 parti e non 7? Sì, per sbaglio Voldemort ha spezzato la sua anima in 8 parti, non sette. Hermione ha fatto davvero l’incantesimo di memoria ai genitori? 50 pagine dopo dice che non l’ha mai fatto prima d’ora?! Sono due incantesimi diversi. Non ha cancellato le memorie dei genitori; gli ha fatto credere di essere altre persone. Perché Voldemort non usa più l’occlumanzia contro Harry come nel sesto libro? Sta perdendo il controllo, e non sa impedire che Harry gli legga la mente. La connessione tra loro non è mai compresa pienamente da Voldemort, che non sa che Harry è un Horcrux. Krum trova mai l’amore? Sì, ma in Bulgaria. Perché la morte di Edvige era necessaria? Rappresenta la perdita di innocenza e sicurezza. E’ stata quasi come un peluche per Harry a volte. La sua morte segna la fine dell’infanzia. Mi spiace, so che la sua morte ha fatto soffrire molti! Vedremo Harry e i suoi amici sulle figurine delle Cioccorane? Sì, e Ron ne sarà molto fiero. Qual è l’incantesimo per creare un Horcrux? Non posso dirtelo, certe cose è meglio non dirle. Piton era l’unico mangiamorte a saper produrre un patronus completo? Sì, perché il patronus si usa contro le cose che i mangiamorte di solito generano, o a fianco delle quali combattono. Loro non hanno bisogno di patronus. Come fa Nagini a vedere Harry e Hermione sotto il mantello? I sensi dei serpenti sono diversi da quelli umani. Sentono il calore e il movimento. Avevi titoli alternativi per il libro? “The Elder Wand” e “The Peverell Quest”. Il primo è diventato il titolo di un capitolo; il secondo l’ho abbandonato subito perché la parola “Quest” (ricerca) è un po’ banale, scontata. Quale sarebbe il tuo patronus? Mi piacerebbe un castoro come quello di Hermione, ma credo sarebbe un grosso cane. Perchè Voldemort non sa che l’anello dei Gaunt è una Reliquia, pur avendolo indossato? Indossarlo non basta per far funzionare la pietra. La pietra esiste da prima dell’anello, e per usarla va fatta girare tre volte nella mano. Il marchio nero rimane tatuato dopo la morte di Voldemort? Sbiadisce e diventa una cicatrice, come la saetta di Harry. Queste cicatrici non danno più dolore. Che succede al Cavillo di questi tempi? Va piuttosto bene. E’ tornato alle solite follie, ed è apprezzato per l’umorismo involontario. Winky beve ancora molta burrobirra? Ora di meno. Bellatrix ha mai amato suo marito, o amava solo Voldemort? Ha preso un marito purosangue, perché questo ci si attendeva da lei, ma il suo vero amore è sempre stato Voldemort. Come ha fatto Piton a tener nascosto il suo patronus al resto dell’Ordine? Stava attento a non usarlo come mezzo di comunicazione. Non è stato difficile, perché essendo una spia non poteva mandare patronus all’ordine, l’avrebbero scoperto. Voldemort ha mai amato una ragazza? No, amava solo il potere e se stesso. Dava valore alle persone che poteva usare. Di cosa sarebbe fatta la tua bacchetta? Come quella di Harry: agrifoglio e piuma di fenice L’ES ha tenuto le monete? Ovviamente. Erano come medaglie d’onore: prova che il possessore ha combattuto contro Voldemort! Neville mostrerebbe la sua agli allievi. Ti senti meglio ora che non devi più mantenere il segreto sulla trama? Sono felicissima: mi diverto molto, era tanto che aspettavo questo momento! Come ha fatto Piton a entrare a Grimmauld Place per prendere la seconda metà della lettera, visto che c’erano gli incantesimi di protezione? E’ entrato subito dopo la morte di Silente, prima che Moody facesse gli incantesimi. Perché la cicatrice ha la forma di una saetta? Per essere onesta, perché è una bella forma. Non potevo dare al mio eroe una cicatrice a forma di ciambella. I brufoli di Marietta scompariranno mai? Alla fine sì ma lasciano cicatrici. Odio i traditori! Perché Harry quando muore va a Kings Cross? Per molti motivi. Il nome funziona bene, e nei libri è il luogo di passaggio tra due mondi, e Harry l’associa al passaggio da un mondo all’altro (non dimenticate che è l’immagine di Harry quella che vediamo, non necessariamente ciò che è davvero lì). Quale canzone babbana poteva essere suonata al funerale di Silente? Di sicuro “I did it my way” di Frank Sinatra. Categoria:Blog posts